Naruto and Naruko
by FyuriasLeo
Summary: Naruto and his sister who is one year older take on the adventures. Follows the anime this starts at the very begining things will be changed when need so I can fit Naruko into the story. This is a NarutoxNaruko fanfic.
1. Enter! Uzumaki Siblings

I own nothing all the character's belong to Kishimoto. This is based back in the academy days but will continue to whats happening now in the anime/manga but im going to be changing a few things and scenes do to Naruto having an older sister plus there love life, also Team 7 will have Naruko on it so it will have 4 member's not 3. This is a Naruto and Naruko fanfic I dont care if you dont like the pairing, if you dont then go read something else.

NARUTOxNARUKO

Chapter 1 Enter! The Uzumaki Siblings

It was a like any other day in Konoha, it was a beautiful day and nothing could ruin it exept for one kid by the name of Naruto Uzumaki, everone in the village hated Naruto he didnt know why but he promised himself he would get everyone to notice him in a good way. His big sister on the other hand was a nice caring girl who the villagers loved she has the long blond pigtails and dressed better than her little brother, she wore a black tank top that showed some of her stomach and blue shorts that came up to her knee's. The two where at the academy training to become ninja's. So, Iruka began, as you all know there's going to be a test today. What a test oh god im going to fail! Naruto yelled. Well maybe if you actually listened to Iruka's lessons you wouldnt fail every test, Sakura stated. Everyone in the class started laughing except Sasuke because he really didnt care. Naruko couldnt hold in her giggle's and joined the other's in a laugh. Ok ok everyone we all know Naruto isnt very good with test. Iruka said. Also this is the last test of your academy days if you pass you start your days as Genin of our village. Everyone started cheering except for Naruto and Sasuke, I really hope its not a clone jutsu test please dont let it be a clone test. Naruto whisperd to himself. The test will be of your skill to replicate a person through a clone jutsu, Iruka finished. AUGH! Naruto wailed. Naruko looked back to her little brother who was sitting in the back of the class freaking out, she knew he wasnt very good at the clone jutsu and she was really worried he wouldnt pass but she had faith in him. Iruka told everyone to line up in front of the class and everyone did as they were told to do. Iruka looked at his clip board, Ok first up Sasuke Uchiha. Ok when ever your ready, Iruka said. Sasuke did the clone jutsu hand sign and turned into a perfect form of Iruka himself, Very good Sasuke looks just like me, He said. All the girls cheered on Sasuke including Naruko. Sakura was up next and did a great job as well. Naruko was up Next and made herself into the 4th Hokage, Amazing job Naruko like always, Iruka smiled. Yosh! Naruko cheered. Naruto watched as his sister blushed from the people complimenting her about how well she did. after a few more students went up it was finaly Naruto's turn everyone just sighed and talked amongst themselfs. Naruko watched Naruto as he began the jutsu a huge puff of smoke apaired, Naruko stood up with a hopeful look on her face He did it she whispered, Look again Naruko, Sasuke sighed. The smoke cleared and there stood the 3rd Hokage but he was a little smaller and his face was weird. Better than last time Naruto but im sorry, Iruka put his hand on his shoulder, You fail. He said slowly. Everyone started laughing at him except Sasuke and Naruko. Naruto poofed back into his normal self, Everyone look here laugh all you want but im going to do my best and become Hokage believe it! He yelled. Sakura laughed again, You Hokage you've gotta be kidding me you cant even do a simple clone jutsu. Naruto looked at Sakura then ran out of the class room with tears in his eyes. Sasuke turned around and looked at the class, You guys can be real bitch's sometimes then walked out of the class room. Naruko ran out of the class room to go find her little brother, she looked everywhere but couldnt find him so she decided to wait till he got home. Naruto was on a roof top with Mizuki sensei, You know what I could give you extra credit to pass Naruto... Mizuki stated. Naruto looked up at him with hopefull eyes, Really you can do that? he asked. Yup but it isnt going to be easy so here's what you have to do, you have to steal the hokage's scroll and bring it to the old training ground behind Konoha, you up for it? Mizuki said. Deal thank you so much Mizuki sensei! Naruto thankfully said. (2 hours later) Naruko had dinner set out but wasnt eating because she was to worried about her brother, Where is that knucklehead he should have been home awhile ago. Naruko said worried. There was a knock at the door and Naruko opened fast, Where have you been Naru- she stoped mid sentence to see Iruka in the door way. Is Naruto here, He asked. No why what did he do? Naruko asked. He stole the 3rd's secret scroll from the office and we can find him. Iruka sighed. He did what! He is so dead after im done with him. Naruko yelled. Iruka looked at her, I think I might know where he is thanks for the help. He said. Im comeing with you she yelled and ran after Iruka. Meanwhile in the old training field, Naruto sat the scroll down and opened it, I guess while I have the time Ill learn some jutsu from this hmmm ill start with this one. Naruto stated. (an hour later) There you are Naruto! Your in alot of trouble. Iruka yelled. Naruko hoped down next to Iruka and looked at Naruto with a sad look on her face. Why did you steal that scroll Naruto I thought I tought you better. she sighed. What do yuo mean Mizuki said if I got the scroll and brought it here I could pass and become a ninja and I had time to learn a jutsu before you got here too. Naruto explaimed. What do you mean Mizuki told you to take the scroll? Iruka asked. Before Naruto could answer there was laughter comeing fromt the tree tops, Hahahahahahaha little twerp actauly thought he was going to get credit to pass, no one would ever want you to become a ninja because you have- Mizuki was cut of by Iruka. Mizuki shut up where not allowed to speak of that, he yelled. Oh come on the kid has a right to know why everyone hates him so much before he dies, even his sister is going to hate him after she finds out. Mizuki yelled. I would never hate my brother he's the only thing I have in this life! Naruko yelled. Well we'll see after I tell you that your little brother is the Ninetailed beast, he is a monster because of whats inside of him. Mizuke laughed. Naruko looked at her brother with tears in her eyes then turned to look at Mizuki, My brother isnt a monster! she yelled. Heh think what you wont but im going to rid him of this world and the village will think of me as a hero, Mizuki stated as he threw a huge shuriken at Naruto. Naruto was frozen in fear and couldnt move it was about to hit him when Iruka jumped in front of him and got his woth the shuriken in the back. Iruka sensei! Naruto and Naruko yelled. Naruto dont listen to Mizuki you just hold the beast within you, your not the actual monster. Iruka said smiling before falling over. Naruto looked up to Mizuki, No one ever hurts my sensei! Naruto yelled with red chakra swirling around him. Naruko just stood there watching as her little brother's teeth grew and the whisker's on his cheeks grew longer, Naruto whats wrong you've never acted like this before you look like you in so much pain. Naruko cried. SHADOW CLONE JUTSU! Naruto bellowed. A huge amount of Naruto apaired around the area and all darted towards Mizuki one after another they all jumped on top of him with Kunai and started stabbing, Naruko had closed her eyes and heard screaming then it all went quiet she opened her eyes and ran over to Iruka. Iruka sensei are you ok? Naruko asked. Im fine what about your brother? he asked. I dont know red chakra came out from him and he used shadow clone jutsu and a bunch of him ran after Mizuki with Kunai. she said hystericly. Iruka got up noticing a lone Naruto punching Mizuki on the ground. He ran over with Naruko and Pulled him off Mizuki, Naruto thats enough! Iruka stated. Naruko ran up to Naruto and hugged him, Dont ever scare me like that again baka...baka...baka. she said while crying. Naruto looked at her, Arnt you afraid of me dont you hate me? he asked. I dont care whats inside of you, your still the Naruto that I love and care about thats all that matter's. She said kissing Naruto on the forehead. Iruka sat down in front of them and took of his headband, he put his hand out infront of Naruto congrats your now a ninja he said while smiling. Naruto let go of his sister and tackled Iruka, are you serious im a ninja I cant believe this Naruko nee-chan we get to be Ninja's together! he said excited. Naruko looked at her little brother I love when he smiles like that at me its a smile he only uses for me, he's so cute when he does that too...wait what am I thinking he's my little brother! Iruka stood up and told the two siblings that he was proud of both of them and told them it was time for them to go home cause they still had to go to the academy tomorrow so they could get assingned to there new teams. I hope im on Nee-chans team! Naruto said smiling. Naruko was hoping to be on the same team as well. We'll see. Iruka said.


	2. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruko Friend or Foe

I own nothing all the character's belong to Kishimoto. This is based back in the academy days but will continue to whats happening now in the anime/manga but im going to be changing a few things and scenes do to Naruto having an older sister plus there love life, also Team 7 will have Naruko on it so it will have 4 member's not 3. This is a Naruto and Naruko fanfic I dont care if you dont like the pairing, if you dont then go read something else.

NARUTOxNARUKO

Chapter 2 Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruko friends or Foes?

It was morning and Naruko had breakfast on the table, *yaaaaawwwwnnn* Naruko could hear her little brother wakeing up. Naruto yawned then stretched off the sleep, he moved the covers and stood up from the bed and through his night cap over his shoulder, Naruto walked over to his calender to see what today he smiled is cheek to cheek smile and anounced in a low voice, Yes! its the 15 the day we get out teams asigned. Naruko was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for Naruto to come eat breakfast, Naruto walked out of his bedroom with his goofy ass smile, You seem really happy today. Naruko said with a smile. Well today is the day so let's chow down with that Naruto and Naruko both began to eat there food, Naruto finished his ramen and chuged down the rest of the milk from the carton. Hey thats for me too. Naruko pouted. Hehe sorry I drank it all, Naruto said sticking his tounge out. Its fine Ill just drink the orange juice. Naruko sighed. After breakfast Naruko and Naruto both went to there rooms to get out of there pajamas and into there normal clothes, Hmmm I need to buy some new bra's I can barely fit in them now. Naruko said with a sad look. Naruto was in his room already dressed with his new headband on his head, he walked out of his room and proceded to open up his sister's door, Yo nee-chan hurry up were going to be la- before Naruto could finish he was punched into the hallway, Baka Naruto your such a pervert knock before you enter! Naruko screamed slaming her door. Ow that hurt, I didnt mean to when we were little she never minded me walking right in...Naruto said sighing and rubbing his sore cheek. A few minutes later the two siblings were on there way, Sorry for hitting you earlier...Naruko said in a shy voice. Its ok I deserved it I shouldnt have walked in on you like that. Naruto said. Naruko was only a year older than Naruto but sometimes it seemed like Naruto was the older sibling Naruto was slightly taller than her but not by much. The were enjoying the walk to the academy but were stoped by a kid hiding behind a sheet that looked like the fence, Your mine Naruto! the little kid yelled running but tripped and fell on his face. Ummm what do you think your doing Konohamaru? Naruko watched the two of them and was giggling in the background. That was a slick move Naruto thats why I respect you as a rival and a friend. Konohamaru said slowly. There was a few seconds of silence when Naruto spoke, But I didnt do anything... Alright now fight me fair and square! the little kid yelled. Naruko looked at the at the kid with a what kind of look, He just comepletley ignored what Naruto said...Naruto spoke up sorry I cant me and my sister have to get to the academy for orentation. Orentation? Konohamaru asked? Ya thats right as of today Naruko nee-chan and I are both Ninja. Naruto said looking at Naruko and rubbing the back of his head. You mean she's also a ninja but she looks really weak. Konohamaru stated. Naruko looked at the little kid with an angry look in her eye's, What did you say you little punk? Naruko said cracking her knuckles. Before she could punch him Naruto grabed her hand and started running to the academy, You can let go of my hand now Naruto where at the academy. Naruko said happily. Eh sorry..Naruto said blushing alittle. Meanwhile Sakura was at her house already to go, her mother yelled up too her, Sakura isnt it about time you got going sweety? I know mom im on my way out right now. Sakura said irritated alittle. Sakura ran out of the house thinking to herself, Im not an student anymore im finally a ninja. Ino walked out from her parents flower shop and turned and saw Sakura, Good morning Sakura. Ino said in a slightly evil voice. Sakura doing the exact same thing. They started walking next to eachother, Im not going to lose to you or Naruko anymore Sakura anounced. They bagan to race eachother to the academy. Back at the academy Naruko was off talking to some friends and Naruto was sitting down grinning to himself, Hey what are you doing here Naruto drop outs arnt allowed her you know that. Shikamaru stated. O yeah do you see this do you see it, Naruto said pointing to his headband. Im also a ninja so were going to be training together so how do you like that? Naruto said. Shikamaru just stared at him, Whatever...Naruko was watching her little brother chat with Shikamaru when she noticed a certain shy girl looking at him, She seems to like him, hmm its not like im jelouse or anything she thought to herself. But what she didnt know was that she truely was. The doors slid open and two girls ran in and both yelled im first, Naruko looked over to see her two best friends at it again. Well Ill talk to you later Naruto. Shikamaru said takeing his seat. The two girl's fighting in the the back caught Naruto's attention, Sakura-chan she's smiling at me I think she likes me in this headband Naruto thought. Sakura ran over to where naruto was Hey Sakura-chan whats up? Naruto asked but all she replied with was Move it! Naruko walked over to her little brother and helped him get up, You ok? Naruko asked. Ya im fine. Naruto was focusing on Sakura talking to Sasuke, Good morning Sasuke. she said. Sasuke just looked at her not changing his expression. Is...is it ok if I sit here? Sakura asked Back of forehead Im sitting next to Sasuke. Ino barked. Naruko stepped in excuse me but I am. Not you too Nee-chan. All the girls turned to Naruto, Shut up Naruto! they all said. the three girls started to fight again. More and more girls started to join in the fighting. Sasuke sat there looking at the girls then looked away, So annoying he thought. Naruto had enough he jumped up on the desk infront of Sasuke and started to stare him down, Naruto stop glaring at Sasuke! Sakura, Ino, and Naruko all yelled. Naruto looked at the girls then looked back at Sasuke. Why are they so obsessed with him Sasuke Sasuke whats the big deal with this guy. Naruto Thought and continued to glare at him. Someone was really excited and accidently bumped into Naruto, Sorry man did I bump you? he asked. Everyone stoped yelling, AHHHHHHHHHHH the three girls screamed. When Naruto got bumped he slipped and kissed Sasuke makeing both of them freak out and couch. Naruto stoped, Danger. He said. He turned around to see Naruko stairing at him, Naruto you are so dead. Naruko said. Hey woh it was an accident. Naruto tried saying. Your finish Naruko said punching him. After Naruto got beat up the kids took there seats Naruto, Naruko, Sakura and Sasuke sat next to eachother. Naruko looked at Naruto Sorry for hitting you so hard. She said worried. Whatever...Naruto said looking away from her. Iruka walked in ok class you are all offical ninja as of today grats to all of you who made it, we brought you here today to put all of you on a team the first team will be made up of 4 members and a teacher the rest will be all 3 man teams do to haveing an odd number of people this year. Naruto your on Sasuke's team with Naruko and Sakura. Naruko and Sakura looked at Naruto waiting for him to cheer for getting to be on the same team as his sister and the girl he likes, Naruto just sat there and nodded his head not giving a single look to his newly formed team. Sakura and Naruko both turned around to mock Ino about not being on Sasuke's team. How did you guys get on his team it should have been me! Ino yelled quitly. Shikamaru turned to them, what do you guys see in a guy like that he's not so special, if you guys even notice your hurting other guys feelings. Shikamaru said looking at Naruto. Shikamaru leaned in so only the three girls could her him, why do you think Naruto's not talking to you two. He said slowly. Naruko and Sakura both turned and looked at Naruto who wasnt even paying attention and was just staring at he clock. Okay thats all the squads. Iruka anounced. Wait a second Naruto said standing up, why do I have to be in a squad with Sasuke? He asked. Well Naruto Sasuke had the best scores in the whole class and you had the worse therefore you two had to be put on the same team. Iruka stated. Everyone was laughing at Naruto even Sakura and his own sister too. He sat back down and just ignored everyone. Iruka cleared his throut, After lunch you are going to meet you jounin teacher's until then class dismissed. Naruto stood up ignoring Naruko and Sakura's attempts to stop him and just walked out of the class room. Well that was rude of him. Sakura said. I know why is he not talking to us? Naruko asked. Maybe if you guys actually noticed his feelings he wouldnt be ignoring you. Sasuke said leaving the classroom. Sakura sat down in her class seat and Naruko sat down as well. I shouldnt have beat him up earlier or laughed at the comment Iruka said about Naruto's bad grade's im his sister for crying out loud. Naruko said sadly. Why dont we go look for Sasuke so we can all have lunch together and get to know eachother. Sakura said. I guess but what about Naruto? Naruko asked. Who cares he's anoying atleast he's ignoring us so we dont have to deal with him. Sakura stated. Naruto not anoying to me and dont talk about my brother like that, he has a hard life. Naruko said. Hey you made fun of him too. Sakura said slowly. Naruto was sitting atop a buildings water tower talking to himself, (sigh) I get into the same group as Naruko and Sakura but he's gotta be in it too, there's got to be a way to deal with this. Naruto sighed. Naruto looked up noticing Sasuke in the window, Got it! He yelled in his mind. Naruto jumped down into the room Sasuke was in and tied him up then transformed himself into Sasuke. Naruko and Sakura were sitting on one of the park bench's when Naruto who was transformed as Sasuke came by, Hi Sasuke. Sakura said happily, Naruko waved with a smirk. Hey girls. Sasuke(naruto)said. I want to ask you guy's something...Sasuke(naruto) said sighing. Huh what is it. the girls asked. Naruto...what do you think of him? asked the disguised Naruto. All he does is bother me and he enjoys getting in my way and making me feel bad. Sakura said with her head down. Well Naruto isnt a great guy but I really like him, he's been with me ever since I was born really, He cares about me and is over protective of me but I like that about him I love him alot. Naruko said blushing slightly. Naruto's stomach started to make him feel sick, Ugh it must have been that old milk that I drank earlier thank god I drank it and not Naruko. Naruto said to himself. Well thanks for you time girls but I gotta go! Sasuke(Naruto) said while booking it. That was wierd. Sakura said. Naruko nodded. Meanwhile Sasuke had gotten out of the trap Naruto had him in. Naruto ran into his bathroom and droped the transformation, ah that was close really close. he said to himself. The real Sasuke was walking the path that Naruto had gone, Sasuke your back Naruko and Sakura screamed. He just kept walking and completley ignored them. Hey wait a minute. Sakura said makeing Sasuke stop and look around. Where's Naruto? he asked. Who cares Naruto's just selfish and bratty. Sakura anounced. Hey what did I tell you about talking about him like that. Naruko barked. Sakura Shut up your anoying. Sasuke said and kept walking. Naruto walked out of the bathroom to find Sasuke glaring at him, what how did you excape? He asked. I used the escape jutsu its very simple technique. Sasuke said simply. So why did you do that and transform into me? he asked. I just wanted to try my moves out on you thats all. Naruto yelled. Naruto's stomach rumbled again, ahhhhh not again! He yelled running back to the bathrooms. Im anoying. Sakura stated. Thats what he said. Naruko sighed. I really hate this feeling, this must be how Naruto feels when we laugh and beat him up Sakura said. Next time I see him im going to apoligize to him. Naruko said quietly. Me too. Sakura said. A few seconds later Naruto was walking and holding his stomach, Next time im going to check the date before I drink any milk. He said to himself. The girls looked up to see Naruto walking and looking at the ground. Before Naruto could react Naruko ran over to him and hugged him tightly, Im sorry for hitting and laughing at you Naruto. Naruko said with tears in her eyes. It's fine Naruko Nee-chan im used to it. Naruto sighed. I...I thought you wearnt ever going to talk to me again...she said letting Naruto go and wiping the tears from her eyes. I love you to much not to talk to you, you know that. Naruto said with a laugh. Naruko nodded her head slowly. Why dont we all go back to class together. Sakura said. Ok sure. Naruto and Naruko said.


	3. Pass or Fail: Survival Test

I own nothing all the character's belong to Kishimoto. This is based back in the academy days but will continue to whats happening now in the anime/manga but im going to be changing a few things and scenes do to Naruto having an older sister plus there love life, also Team 7 will have Naruko on it so it will have 4 member's not 3. This is a Naruto and Naruko fanfic I dont care if you dont like the pairing, if you dont then go read something else.

NARUTO&NARUKO

Chapter 3 Pass or Fail: Survival test

Naruto, Sasuke, Naruko, and Sakura all sat in the class room waiting for the new Sensei. He's late. Naruto anounced. Have patience(sigh) sometimes I wonder if we have anything in common. Said Naruko. "We both

love eachother isnt that something? Naruto asked with a wierd look. Well yeah I guess that is something. Naruko said. That baka doesnt even notice I like him...what am I saying...Naruko thought. Naruto take a sit

already. Sakura told him. I dont want to he's late all of the other kids went of with there new sensei's already. Naruto whimperd. He then grabed a stool and a chalk board eraser, he jumped up onto the stool and put

the eraser in the sliding door. Naruto what do you think your doing I told you to stop pulling pranks when we were little. Naruko said agrily. Well its is fault for being late. Naruto anounced. You better take the blame

for this Naruto. Sakura said. Eh a trained jounin isnt going to fall for a prank like that. Sasuke anounced. Ya Naruto your so stupid. Sakura said angrily. Stop calling him things like that. Naruko yelled. Just then

Kakashi walked in and the eraser fell on his head with a bonk. Hahahahahahahahaha He fell for it! He fell for it!Hahahahahahaha. Naruto laughed. Sorry sensei, I tried to stop him, but Naruto-kun didnt wouldnt listen

to me. Naruko exclaimed. For real? Is he really a Jounin? Sasuke thought to himself. Hmm How should I say this...My first impression of you guys are...I hate you. Kakashi said. Everyone in the room had sad looks on

there face's. A few minutes later they were leaving the classroom and on there way to a spot to talk. Naruto and Naruko were walking side by side, Hey Nee-chan why are you adding kun to the end of my name? Do

you have feelings for me or something? Naruto asked with a little blush. W..wha...what are you talking about baka were brother and sister? Naruko said with her face flush with red. Eh I was just saying, If a person

loves someone then it doesnt matter what they are...besides you could never love me you like Sasuke...Naruto said looking away. Naruko looked at her little brother, Thats not true at all I did fall for you. she

thought. Their hands brushed slightly and Naruko blushed. Naruto just walked alittle faster. Alright where here, everyone take a seat...hmm lets see, why don't you introduce youselfs. Kakashi anounced. Introduce

ourselves? what should we say? Sakura asked. What you like, hate, your dreams, and hobbies. Something like that. kakashi sighed. Hey, hey. Why don't you introduce yourself first, Sensei. Naruto said. Me? I'm

Kakashi Hatake. I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes. As for my dream...I have few hobbies. Kakashi ended. Naruko started, So all we found out... Was his name. Sakura finished. Yeah. Naruto

sighed. Now its your turn...You first. kakashi said pointing to Naruto. Im Naruto Uzumaki. I like cup ramen. But I like the ramen at Ichiraku that Iruka-sensei bought for me even more. I hate the three minutes that I

have to wait after I put the hot water on. My hobby is to eat and compare cup ramens! And my dream is to become greater than the hokages! I'm going to make all the villagers recognize my existence. Naruto

exclaimed. I see him and his sister grew up in an interesting way. Kakashi thought. Okay next is you young lady. Kakashi said pointing to the blond girl with pigtails who sat next to Naruto. Im Naruko Uzumaki. My

likes are takeing care of my little brother and reading. I hate when people pick on my little brother because he's not very good at things. Naruko said jumping on Naruto's back. My hobby is drawing portraits. And my

dream is to protect everyone who is precious to me. Naruko finished resting head in her brothers hair. You seem to care about Naruto alot miss. Kakashi said. I do I hate seeing him when he's sad or hurt. Naruko said

hiding her blush in Naruto's blonde hair. Your a good sister Naruko, Okay next. kakashi said pointing the pink haired girl. I'm Sakura Haruno. I like... well, the person I like is... And my hobby is... well, my dream is

to... Sakura stoped with a Kawaii! And? what do you hate? kakashi asked. Naruto. Sakura said. Naruto sat there with a sad look on his face and his sister trying to cheer him up. Girls at her age must be more

interested in love than ninja training. kakashi thought. Okay, last guy. Kakashi said. My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are many things that I hate, and there aren't a lot of things I like. Also, I have an ambition that I

have no intention to leave as just a dream. The revival of my clan, and to... kill a certain man. Sasuke finished. Everyone sat there staring at Sasuke. I hope he's not referring to me. Naruto thought to himself.

Naruko felt Naruto tense alittle. Naruto-kun are you ok? Naruko asked worried about her brother. Heh ya im fine. Naruto said with his trademark smile. Sasuke IS so cool. Sakura thought. What did I see in him?

Naruko asked herself. Just as I thought...Kakashi said to himself. Alright, yoy guys all have unique personalities. I like that. We're going to begin a mission starting tomarrow. Kakashi said. Ha what kind of mission is

that, sir? Naruto said giving a salute and a goofy smile makeing his sister giggle. First, we're going to do something that we five can do. Kakashi said slowly. What what what, what is it? Naruto said excited. Survival

training. Kakashi simply said. Survival training? Naruto asked. Why are we going to train when it's a mission? Naruko asked. Ya it seems kinda stupid we had plenty of training at the academy. Sakura added. This is

no ordinary training. Said Kakashi. Then, then what kind of training is it? Naruto asked confused. Kakashi started laughing to himself. Hey Naruto why is Sensei laughing? Naruko asked alittle frightened. Hey, what's

so funny, Sensei? Sakura asked. heheh Well, if I say this, i'm sure you guys are going to be surprised. Kakashi said still laughing a bit. ehhh. Naruto sighed. Out of the 28 graduates, only 10 are going to become

Genins. The other 18 will be sent to the academy, In other words, this training is going to be a very hard test with a dropout rate of 66%. Kakashi simply said. Everyone sat there with surprise, She you 4 are

surprised. Kakshi laughed.

No way! I went through so much trouble... The what was the final exam for? asked Naruto. That? It just picks out those who are qualified to become a Genin. Kakashi put it simple. What? Naruto yelled. Anyway, Kakashi began.

I'm going to determine whether you pass or fail tomorrow at the training ground. Kakashi ended. I'm not going to get dropped by a thing like this. I have to make him recognize my abilities, for real. Naruto said with

is body shaking making Naruko notice. Hey Naruto are you there? Naruko asked as she leaned in and kissed his cheek (chuu). Nee-chan what are you doing? Naruto quietly yelled. You where shaking so I wanted

know what was wrong. Naruko stated. Its nothing dont worry about it. Naruto lied. If its about this test, I know we can make as long as we help eachother. Naruko said smiling to her brother. I cant fail this test or I

wont be able to be on the same team as my brother. Naruko thought to herself. If I fail this test, I'm going to be separated from Sasuke-kun. This is a trial of love! Sakura yelled to herself. Sasuke just sat there his

body shaking. Now then, meeting over. Oh yeah, don't eat breakfast. You're going to throw up if you do. kakashi anounced. The kids went home to go to bed. Naruto and Naruko both got into there pajamas, We have

to get up early tomorrow, I love you, please dont ever leave me. Naruko said wrapping her arms around her brother. Naruto stood there and wrapped his arms around her, I promise Ill always be by your side no

matter how tough the problem is. Naruto promised. She let him go a waved him goodnight and they both went into there rooms. The next morning the 4 kids were at the training grounds, Good morning...Sakura said

in a tired voice. Hey... said both the Uzumaki's. Sasuke walked up to them with out a word. Two hours passed and Naruto was passed out in a sitting position Naruko was leaning on Naruto's back half asleep. Hi

fellows, good morning. Naruto, Sakura and Naruko all stood up, YOUR LATE! they yelled to there Sensei. A black cat crossed my path, so...Lets move on..Kakashi sighed. Ok the alarm set at 12 PM. Today's topic is to

get one of these bells from me. Said Kakashi who was holding 3 bells. Whoever cant will have no lunch. Kakashi added. What? Naruto screamed. Im going to tie you there, and eat lunch in front of you. Kakashi said

pounting to the 3 logs in the training field. Sasuke started, So that's why he said...dont eat breakfast. Sakura finished. But wait, why are there only three bells? Naruko asked. Since there's only three, atleast one of

you will have to be tied to the log. That person will fail since he failed to complete the mission. The person will go back to the academy. It might be just one , or all four. You can use your shuriken. You won't be able

to get the bells unless you have the will to kill me. Kakashi ended. But that's too dangerous, Sensei. Naruko shyly said. Yeah! You couldn't even dodge that chalk eraser! Naruto laughed. In society, those who don't

have many abilities tend to complain more. Just ignore the guy with the lowest score. We're going to start after I say "Ready, start". said Kakashi. Guy with the lowest score..Blockhead...Naruto yelled in his head. He

reach into his pouch and pulled out a kunai spinning it on his finger and stoping it. Naruto rushed at Kakashi but before he could hit him with the kunai, Kakashi grabbed his fist that held the kunai. Sakura and Naruko

watched in shock as Naruto stood there with an agitated look on his face. Naruto just noticed that kakashi was no longer in front of him, Naruto arm was bent backwards with the kunai pointing straight at the back of

Naruto's head. Dont get so hasty. I didn't say "start", yet. Kakashi stated while pushing Naruto away. No way... I couldn't see him at all. Sakura thought. Naruko watched as her brother was pushed away, That baka

could have died right there I would have lost the one person I care for in my life. Naruko thought So this is a Jounin...Sasuke thought to himself. Kakashi continued, But, it looks like you have the will to kill me now.

Hehe I think I can finally start liking you four. Kakashi said to himself. We're going to start. said Kaskashi the four kids took there stance's. Ready, start! yelled Kakashi. The four kids jumped into diffrent directions

Sakura and Naruko were together and Naruto and Sasuke went off on there on. Kakashi stood in the middle of the field, A basic for a ninja is to coneal his presence and hide. Good, everyone is hidden nicely...Kakashi

said to himself. Naruto stood there with his arms crossed, Let's have a match fair and square! Naruto yelled to kakashi. Naruko looked at Sakura what is my brother doing he going to get himself killed. Naruko

whispered. That Baka...Sasuke quietly said to himself. Hey, aren't you a little weird compared to the rest? Kakashi asked. Naruko heard this. No one calls my brother weird. But before Naruko could run out there

Sakura held her in place dont worry Naruto will handle this, have faith in him. Sakura said to comfort Naruko. What's weird is your hair style! Naruto said simply then ran at kakashi, but stoped when he saw Kakashi

reach into his pouch. Ninja tactic know-how number one, Taijutsu. I'll teach you that first. Kakashi said. Isn't taijutsu how a ninja fights hand-to-hand without weapons? But is he going to use a weapon? Naruto asked

himself. Kakashi pulled his hand out of the pouch revealing a book. Naruto looked at kakashi with a what look. What's the matter? Come and get me. But, um, um.. why did you take out a book? Naruto asked. Why? I

got curious as to how the story is going to develop. Don't worry about it. It's the same whether I read this or not. Kakashi simply said. Naruto clenched his fist, Naruto sure is getting pissed Naruko. Sakura said. Ya

i've only seen him like this a few time's but it's still weird to see him like that. Naruko added. I'm going to pound you! Naruto yelled at Kakashi. Naruto jumped into the air and through a punch at Kakashi.

Damn..Roundhouse kick! Naruto yelled to himself. Kakashi ducked, Naruto spun then jumped at Kakashi Ahh, damn it! Naruto through another punch but Kakashi wasnt there, Huh? Naruto said. Kakashi appeard

behind Naruto in a scrouched position, A ninja should not let the enemy get behind him multiple times, idoit. Kakashi said. His hand posture is...The seal of a tiger? Is he going to use a high ninjutsu against Naruto?

Sakura asked. Naruko just stared at her brother, shouldnt we help him or something Sakura? Naruko asked. No we have to stay hidden or we could cause more problems for Naruto, Naruko didnt really like the idea

of watching her brother get beat up like this but she had to wait. That seal is for... Fire teacher isn't going to just run around? Sasuke asked himself. Naruko and Sakura both shouted, Naruto, run! Your going to die!

Naruto turned his head to look at his sister and Sakura both with worried looks on there face's. Too late. Kakashi said simply. Hidden village of konoha's secret taijutsu master art...! A thousand Years of Pain! Kakashi

yelled. Naruto flew into the sky holding his ass. I guess it wasn't a ninjutsu. Naruko said to Sakura. Two idiots. Sasuke sighed to himself. His strength is so unfair. What are we supposed to do? Sakura asked. Naruto

feel into pond and sank to the bottom, Damn it... It wasnt supposed to end like this...Naruto said swimming to the surface and throwing two shuriken at Kakashi. They wized through the air only to be caught by

Kakashi. Naruto crawled out of the water completely drenched, Whats wrong? You wont get any lunch if you don't get a bell by noon. Said Kakashi to Naruto. I already know! Naruto yelled. You said you're going to

exceed the hokages, but your actions say otherwise. kakashi simply said. Damn it! Damn It! I can still fight even if i'm hungry! Naruto screamed. I was just off guard a while ago! Damn it, i'm hungry so my powers

are... But I have to get a bell no matter what. I can't... I can't fail at a place like this no matter what! I'm going to become a ninja! Said Naruto. Just then Naruto's Shadow clones jumped out from the water all

charging at Kakashi, Security is your greatest enemy! This is my best technique, the mass shadow replication! Naruto yelled. There's 7 Naruto's? Sakura asked herself. Naruko was laying there cheering on her

brother, Come on you've got this. she said. There not clones? Sakura asked Naruko. Nope There like the real Naruto and can do damage to the oponent, isnt my brother the coolest? Naruko said with a smile. He's

something. Sakura replied. All the Naruto's ran at Kakashi, Shadow replications instead of just a replication? Kakashi said to himself. Naruko thought back to the night that she learned Naruto was the container for the

nine tails,(flashback) Don't you ever hurt Iruka-sensei. Or I'll kill you! Naruto yelled. Why don't you try it if you can, you monster fox! Mizuki yelled back.(flashback over) Assuming from his abilities, he can only use

that for a minute. Kakashi said to himself. Even if he talks big, Naruto is still Naruto. He cant get me with that technique. What from behind? Kakashi thought to himself as Naruto grabed him. Yosh thats how the

Uzumaki's do things. Naruko Cheered. A ninja shouldn't let the enemy get behind him, right, Kakashi -sensei? I used the shadow replication...let one sneak out from the lowerpart of the river, and made it sneak

behind you! I'm going to pay you back for that attack on my butt! Naruto said . 7 clones held Kakashi in place as another jumped intot he air, Naruto's pretty good. Sakura said surprised. I'm going to punch you!

Naruto yelled but instead of punching Kakashi he punched one of his clones. The one who got punched was the real Naruto? Sakura asked. Naruko watched in horror as she saw Kakashi disapear and Naruto's fist hit

himself, Naruto's bleeding I have to go help him! Naruko yelled at Sakura who was holding her down. I cant let you go or he'll come after us next. Sakura yelled back. But he's bleeding I dont want to see him

hurt...Naruko said with tears in her eye's. Naruko look at me Naruto said himself that he's a ninja, if he's a ninja then he can handle things like this. Sakura said to comfort the already in tears Uzumaki sibling. Naruto

stood up and wiped the blood that was on his lip and turned his head and noticed a bell on the ground, A bell? He must've been in a hurry if he dropped a bell. Naruto said running over to the bell. Naruto reached for

the bell but instead got his foot stuck in a trap makeing him hang from the tree upside down, Whats this? he yelled. See I told you you brother was ok he's being an idiot like a normaly is. Sakura said with a smirk on

her face. Naruko watched her brother, He not an idiot Sakura he's just not good with things there's only so much I could teach him since im only a year older than him. Naruko ended wiping the tears from her eyes.

Its a trap you loser. Sasuke said to himself. The bell! Naruto yelled trying to reach for it. Use your techniques after thinking carefully. Thats why it was used to you disadvantage. And... Dont fall for an obvious trap,

stupid. Ninjas need to think beyond the normal. Kakashi finished. I already know! Naruto barked. I'm telling you this because you dont, got it? Kakashi said. Kakashi began explaining Naruto's faults, This is my

chance. Sasuke thought to himself. He pulled some shuriken and Kunai out an through them straight at Kakashi. He finally dropped his guard! Sasuke yelled to himself. It was a direct hit on Kakashi, He got hit!

Sasuke overdid it! Naruto yelled.


	4. You Failed! Kakashi's Final Decision

I do not own a single thing from Naruto Kishimoto does. This fanfic follows the anime with a few things changed do to Naruko being in the story. This story will go on till the last episode ever, This is a Naruto/Naruko fanfic if you do not like this pairing I dont want to see you complain that its not your pairing you wanted If you dont like it dont read it. simply put

NARUTO/NARUKO

Chapter 4 You Failed! The final Decision

When Kakashi was hit with Sasuke's Shuriken attack Kakashi used a replacement jutsu so he wouldnt be hurt, "Damn it, he used another replacement? He must have determined

my location from that shuriken attack. He dropped his guard on purpose. I fell for his trap." Sasuke said to himself. "There he is." Said Kakashi. Sakura grabbed Naruko by the hand and

started running, "Where is Sasuke-kun? Did Sensei already get him...? No that can't happen to Sasuke-kun." Sakura said out loud. "What about my brother we should help him get

down..."Naruko said in a shy voice. "He can get himself down." Sakura yelled. Naruko pulled Sakura to the ground. "What was that for?" Sakura asked. "Look!" Naruko said pointing to

there Sensei. "We're safe! He didnt notice us." Naruko said. "Sakura, Naruko behind you." Kakashi said in a low tone. Both the girls turned there heads in the direction of the voice and

both screamed.

* * *

><p>"Ninjas need to think beyond the normal? Damn it, I'm never going to fall for his traps agian." Said Naruto cutting the rope and landing on the ground but there was another trap<p>

and he was stuck in the situation again, "I fell for it!" Naruto yelled. kakashi made a hand sign for a genjutsu and got the girls stuck in it. Sakura and Naruko both were dazed for a minute

but came back but we're in a field, "What? What was that?" Naruko asked. "Hey, where did Sensei go?" Sakura asked too. "What's going on?" both the girls said to eachother.

"Sakura...Naruko..."Said Naruto and Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, Naruto!" The two girls said hapily turning around to the boys. "Sakura...Naruko...Help us..." Said the two boys who had many

kunai in them. Naruko and Sakura both stood there with tears in there eyes, "Naruto... You promised you wouldnt leave me!" Naruko screamed now crying hystericly and hugging

herself. Sakura screamed and Naruko bursted into tears both falling to the ground. "Maybe I overdid it. But they should have noticed if it's real or not." Kakashi said to himself.

"That must've been Sakura's and Naruko's voice's." Sasuke thought to himself. "Ninja tactics know-how number two, genjutsu. The girls fell for it so easily." Kakashi thought to

himself. "Genjutsu, eh? A type hallucinatory mind-controlling technique. It's no wonder the girls fell for it easily. But...I'm different from them." Sasuke said aloud. "Why don't you say

that after you get a bell Sasuke-kun." Kakashi said making Sasuke face him. Kakashi and Sasuke stood there glaring at eachother, Sasuke made the first move by throwing some

shuriken. Kakashi jumped to the right and dodged them easily. "There's no use in just using normal attacks." Kakashi stated. Sasuke threw anoth kunai cutting a rope that he laid, "A

trap?" Kakashi asked. Jumping to the left Kakashi dodged the kunai trap. Sasuke then appeared behind Kakashi ready to kick, "What?" Kakashi asked himself. Turning quickly

Kakshi blocked Sasuke's kick. Kakashi grabed Sasuke heel, Sasuke threw a punch at Kakashi only to be blocked again. Sasuke brought his other leg around for another kick but Kakshi

blocked it again, Sasuke smiled and brought his free hand to one of the bells and just touching it making Kakshi let Sasuke go and jump back a few feet. "What a guy. I don't have

time to read icha icha Paradise." Kakashi said to himself.

* * *

><p>Naruko and Sakura both woke up from the genjutsu. "I saw Sasuke and Naruto badly injured and I...Naruto! Don't die and leave me behind! Naruko yelled. Where are you?" she<p>

yelled again. Naruto was hanging high in the tree, "So that's how it looks like behind the logs." Naruto started to get excited, "There's lunch's on the rock! Ninjas need to think beyond

the normal. eh?" He said laughing. "I'll admit that you're different from those three." Kakashi said as Sasuke started to do hand signs. "Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled. "What?

That technique isnt something a genin can do...He shouldn't have enough chakra." Kakashi stated as Sasuke blew a fire straight at him. "He's gone! Is he behind me? No, above? Where

is he?" Sasuke kept asking himself. "Beneath you." Kakashi stated grabing his leg. "Doton shinjuuzanshu no Jutsu." Said Kakashi pulling Sasuke down to be from the neck down. "This is

the third ninja tactics know-how, Ninjutsu. How is it? Can't move, right? Looks like your talents are exceptional. But...Thay say that stakes that point out get driven into the ground." Kakashi

said pulling his book out to read. "Damn it!" Said Sasuke.

* * *

><p>"All I have to do is eat this while hiding instead of getting bell. Time to eat!" Naruto said in a happy go lucky tone. "Hey." Said Kakashi. "That was a joke and..." Naruto started. "Too<p>

late!" Kakashi yelled. Sasuke was still stuck in the ground, "Damn it, we're this different...?" Sasuke thought to himself. Sakura and Naruko were running again and jumped through a bush,

the girls both stoped in place noticing Sasuke's head, "Sakura, Naruko." Said Sasuke. but all he got was them screaming, "Now it's a severed head!" Sakura yelled passing out. "What's

wrong with her?" Sasuke asked. "I don't know..." Naruko said looking cunfused. A few minutes later Sasuke got out of the ground and was leaning over a passed out Sakura with Naruko

behind him. "Sasuke-kun? You're okay!" Sakura screamed hugging Sasuke. "Don't get so close."Sasuke said pushing Sakura away with a giggling Naruko watching the whole scene. "There's

alittle time left until noon. I'm going." Sasuke told Sakura and Naruko. "Sasuke-kun, are you still going after the bell?" Sakura asked. "I was able to touch it a while ago. I can get it next

time." Sasuke stated. "Is that so? Your amazing, Sasuke-kun." Sakura shyly said. "Wait what happened to Naruto? His he ok?" Naruko asked worried. "Last time I saw him he was still stuck

in that tree like the idiot he is." Sasuke answerd. Naruko pushed Sasuke lightly, "Stop calling my brother an idiot, if you knew him like I did you wouldnt say stuff like that..." Naruko said

looking away. "Hn, what ever." Sasuke simply said. The bell started ringing, "Damn it! I wasted my time talking." Sasuke said irritated.

* * *

><p>Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruko walked back to the 4 logs to see Naruto tied to one of them, the kids all sat down. Naruko watched as her brother squirmed and his stomach growled,<p>

She started to giggle, " Dont laugh at me Naruko-chan." Naruto pleaded. Then the other three's stomachs growled as well, "Your stomachs are growling, eh? By the way, about the results of

this training...None of you need to return to the Ninja Academy." Kakashi stated. "What? But all me and Naruko did was faint. Was that okay?" Sakura asked with Naruko nodding her head.

"Does that mean we four...?" Naruto asked excited. "Do we really?" Naruko asked happily. "Yeah, you four...Should quit being ninjas!" Kakashi yelled. Naruko stopped cheering sat down

infront of her brother. Naruto didnt understand at all, "Quit being ninjas? What do you mean? Naruto yelled. "We couldnt get a bell, but why do you have to say we should quit?" Naruko

added. "It's because you four are just kids who don't even deserve to be ninjas." Kakashi said. Sasuke didnt like that he stood up and ran at Kakashi but he grabed him and slamed him on

the ground. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled. "See? You all are just kids." Kakashi finished. "Don't step on Sasuke-kun!" Sakura barked. "Naruto I dont want to quit being a ninja." Naruko said.

"Do you guys think being a ninja is easy? Why do you think we're training by breaking up into groups? Said Kakashi. Naruko looked at Kakashi, "What do you mean?" she asked. "In other

words, you four dont understand the ansert of this test." Kakashi simply put. Naruto looked at his sister, "The answer?" he asked. "That's right. The answer to determine whether you pass or

fail." Said Kakashi. "We've been asking what that is..." Sakura said shyly. "Geez, are your brains empty? You don't understand why you're all in a group?" Kakashi asked. "So what about four

people being in a group?" Naruto yelled. "Teamwork." Kakashi stated. Sakura started "You mean..." "Cooperate with each other? Naruko asked.

* * *

><p>"That's right. But it's too late even if you notice now. If all four of you came at me at once maybe you could have gotten a bell. But that's too bad." Kakashi said. "Wait! Why do we<p>

need to use teamwork when there's only three bells? If four people work hard to get it, one person will have to bite the bullet." Naruko stated. "Ya a group conflict would occur intead of

actual teamwork." Sakura added. "Of course. This test tries to put you four against each other." Said Kakashi. "What?" Naruto asked. "In this situation, we select those who can prioritize

teamwork before themselves. That was the purpose, but all of you were pathetic. Sakura! You cared more about Sasuke than Naruto, even though Naruto was right in front of you and you

didn't know where Sasuke was." Kakashi finished. "Naruko! you did the same thing but you were more worried about your brothers condition then any other's. Naruto! All you did was

work on your own. And you Sasuke...you assumed that those three were only going to burden you and did everthing yourself. Missions are done in groups. It's true that ninjas need well-

developed individual abilities, but it's teamwork that is much more important. An Individual action that disrupts the teamwork will result in danger or even death for the teammates. For

example...Naruko! kill you brother, or Sasuke's going to die!" Kakashi Yelled. Naruko and Naruto kept looking back and forth to eachother then at Kakashi, "That's what will happen." Kakashi

said putting his kunai away. "Yoy surprised me..." Naruko said with a sigh. "After getting someone taken hostage, you will be faced with a difficult decision, and someone will die. In

every mission, you put your life on the line." Kakashi said getting up and walking over to a memorial stone. "Look at this...The numerous names carved into this stone. All these names are

those praised as heroes in this village." Kakashi said. "I like that! I like that! I've decided that I'm going to have my name carved into that! A hero! A hero! I'm not going to die any useless

death!" Naruto anounced. "Thats amazing I want to be a hero with my brother." Naruko said with wide eyes. "But they're not normal heroes." Kakashi added. "So what kind of heroes were

they? Come on, tell me." Said Naruto. "Those who were K.I.A." Kakashi told. "K.I.A?" Asked Naruto. "Those who were killed in action." Sakura said quietly. Naruto and Naruko looked at

eachother and put there heads down. "This is a cenotaph. The names of friends are carved in here as well...I'll give you one more chance. However, the battle for the bell will be much

harsher after lunch. Eat lunch only if you are up to the challenge. But! Don't let Naruto eat. This is punishment for breaking the rules and trying to eat lunch early. If anyone feeds him, the

person will immediately fail. I'm the rule here. Got it?" Kakashi ended then dissapeard.

* * *

><p>Naruko, Sakura, and Sasuke started to eat there lunch, while they were eating Naruto's stomach kept growling. Naruko looked up at her brother, "I'm okay even if I don't eat! I'm<p>

okay!" Naruto said with his stomach growling again. "Okay..." Naruto sighed. "Here." Sasuke said to Naruto handing him his bento. "Hey, Sasuke-kun! Sensei just said that..." Sakura said

looking around. "Dont worry. I dont sense him nearby. We four are going to get the bells together. It's only going to be trouble if he's hungry." Sasuke said simply. "Fine..." Sakura sighed

handing her bento to Naruto also. Naruko also handed him her bento. "I am your sister so I will share with you." Naruko said smiling. "T..Thanks everyone. But, um...I cant eat on my own

I'm still tied up..." Naruto said sadly. Naruko stood up, "I'll feed you..." Naruko said blushing and putting the food in Naruto's mouth. "Thank you Naruko-chan, you the greatest." Just then a

huge puff of smoke opeared. "You four!" Kakashi yelled makeing Naruto, Naruko and Sakura to scream. " You four broke the rule. Are you prepared for the punishment? Any last words?"

Kakashi asked while doing a hand sign makeing the sky gray with clouds and the ground rumble beneath them. "But..." Naruto started making Kakashi look at him. "But... But... But...You

said...! That's why these three..." Naruto said scared. "We're a four man team, right?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah! We four are one!" Naruko yelled. Naruto looked at everyone panicked, "Yeah!

Yeah! Yeah! That's right!" Naruto screamed. "You four are on, eh?" Kakashi said looking everyone in the eyes. "You pass!" Kakashi Yelled making everyone look at him funny. "You

pass." He said again. "Pass?" Sakura asked. "Why?" Naruko added. "You four are the first. People I had previously were blockheads who just listened to what I said. Ninja need to think

beyond the normal. In the world of ninjas, those who break the rules are called scum. But those who dont take care of their friends are even worse than scum." Kakashi said looking to the

sky. "He's... He's kind of cool." Naruto said about to cry. "The training ends here. Everyone passes! The 7th group will start doing missions starting tomorrow!" Kakashi yelled giving a

thumbs up. "Yes, sir!" Naruko said hugging her brother happily. "I did it! I'm a ninja, ninja, ninja!" Cheered Naruto. "Lets go home." Kakashi said. Sasuke, Naruko, Kakashi, and Sakura

started to walk away. "Wait! You forgot to untie the freaking rope!" Naruto yelled making Naruko run back. "Hehe, sorry Naruto...Oh and congrates on becoming a ninja." Naruko said giving

her brother a hug and a kiss on the cheek.


End file.
